


Flower Petals

by PrincePringles



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePringles/pseuds/PrincePringles
Summary: Julien finds that flowers are perhaps more than just for looking at





	Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Decided for more Skipper and Julien with this new oneshot. Thought of the idea randomly and thought it was cute. Hope you enjoy!  
> I might extend this to be more than just one chapter but for now it's just one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all belong to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks.

_Flower Petals_

_Today was so boring! How could anybody live like this?_ Julien was complaining to himself as Maurice was fanning him. All that he could think of to do was eat grapes while sitting on his royal throne, thinking of something to do that was fun.

Dancing and jumping on his royal bouncy were not on the list, he already did that not too long ago. What could he do that was different?

"King Julien loves me. King Julien loves me a looooot," Mort suddenly started singing.

Julien covered his ears to keep the obnoxious little voice from entering his ears. Finally he had enough and decided to yell at him, "Mort what are you doing can't you see the king is trying to come up with an idea?"

"I want to help you King Julien!" Mort offered in excitement, now raising his little paw in the air to be chosen.

"You can help by shutting up!"

"But I was only singing for you King Julien! I know how much you love me I must sing for you!" Mort gave him his cutest eyes he could muster.

Julien gave him a huge look of disgust, even having to hold in a gag. "How dare you say these things! I don't love you who gave you this disgusting idea?"

"The flowers. They tell me how much you love me," Mort explained, holding up the flowers to Julien who just ripped them out of his paw.

"I demand these flowers be banned. They are speaking nonsense and I do not like it! Here you go Maurice you have fun with these," Julien stated, handing the flowers over to the aye-aye in a rush. He didn't want to be touching them anymore more than he had to.

"I don't think that is what Mort is trying to say, your Majesty. I think he means that he uses the flower petals to say wishes. In this case, for your love," Maurice said, trying to hold back in a snort as he explained.

Julien heard it and merely glared at him before continuing," So what you are saying is that these flowers can be used for wishes. Wishes I can be using for myself. Mort why have you been keeping this a secret from me!"

"But I wasn't-"

"No I do not want to hear your excuses!" Julien stopped him, turning his back on the small lemur, who responded with little whimpers and cries.

Julien ignored Mort and turned to his adviser to snatch the flowers back. "Maybe I'll get rid of these myself," he decided, walking past them both and to a more secluded spot in their habitat.

Gazing down at the flowers, he chose one where Mort hadn't already picked off all the petals, finding one that was a nice shade of pink and white. He'd have to ask Mort where he got these since he didn't have any flowers like these to begin with.

Trying to remember what Mort was doing with the petals, he picked one off and stared at it, wondering if something was supposed to happen now. _Perhaps it only works when I say something. But what could I say?_ The lemur thought, confused as to how it was supposed to work.

Mort had been saying something about love. Were the flower's petals like little wishes for love from another? He remembered what Mort was really doing then and shook the thought away. As if he would let that happen.

For his first wish, he decided to use it for love as well, hoping that it could be used for a certain someone he had been having feelings for lately. In the next flower petal he picked he began to doubt if his wishes would work. _Stupid Mort could have made this flower thing up. Why would it work?_

Maurice seemed to be familiar with the traditions of the flower petals and he was pretty smart. Not as smart as he was of course but pretty good intelligence for an adviser. So for the next flower petal it was a positive thought, thinking of holding the other in his arms as his love would nuzzle him.

Minutes passed by and just one petal remained. So far it had been wishes for the other's love and moments they'd have together. Finally he picked the last petal.

"I wish for us to be together forever," He whispered, now carrying piles of petals from the many flowers he had picked.

Each petal stood for the wishes of being with his lover, who still had no idea of his feelings. Unless he went to go tell him but would that be wise?

So many things could happen and it could ruin everything for him if the other didn't feel the same. Though just saying nothing would not benefit him either.

It didn't take long for him to reach a decision, which was to go over and admit to his feelings and show him his wishes.

 _I can do it. He shall love me once he sees all the wishes I have made._ Julien thought, trying to maintain that confidence.

Julien stood up and made his way to the penguin's habitat, ready to go show Skipper of all of the flower petals he picked just for him.


End file.
